satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Sprits
}} Noah Sprits, also known by his nickname Yup, is a homeless six-year-old boy who often loiters outside of bars and restaurants when he is not under a local overpass. Zadkiel gives him his nickname "Yup" based on his copious use of the word."Prince Charming" He becomes attached to them after they defend him against Nicolas and Sarah, Yup's bullies."This Ain't Sesame Street" Appearance Yup is a young boy with fair skin, chocolate brown hair and large light brown eyes. His bangs reached down past his nose before Zadkiel cut them to let him see better. He has scars scattered all over his body, from his chest going down to his stomach, from Nicolas and Sarah beating him and burning cigarettes on him. Yup is slightly on the shorter side for his age, standing at 3'6". He is of average weight, despite being on his own for months. Yup wears a gray scarf and an oversized brown dress shirt over a dirty yellow shirt. He also wears navy blue shorts, mid-calf white socks, and brown sneakers. Biography The following is what Orangeplum has written about Yup on her Tumblr blog: Noah “Yup” Sprits is a homeless child who is seldom seen without a Capri Sun in his hands. With a deceased father and abandoned by his mother, Yup lived alone on the streets for half a year before encountering Zadkiel by chance. After rescuing Yup out of sheer amusement, Zadkiel underestimated how much this child would become attached to them and ended up with an unwanted tag along in their mission to free Hell. Yup is very shy and soft spoken, loves juice, and has a large attachment to Zadkiel. Personality Yup is very soft spoken and shy in front of Zadkiel upon first meeting them, typically only replying to their questions with one word. He seems to be at least a little street-smart, having been on his own for a few months before meeting Zadkiel. Despite surviving on his own, he still has a few childlike qualities, including an addiction to Capri Sun juice boxes and a sense of innocence. Yup has attachment issues originating from his absentee mother and father that can be seen when he latches onto Zadkiel. History Yup's attachment issues root from the absence of his parents. He is the illegitimate son of a drug-addicted mother and a now deceased father. Yup's mother and father were not married and his father abandoned her, perhaps after he found out about her pregnancy. Yup and his mother lived in an apartment, but were evicted due to insufficient funds most likely stemming from his mother buying recreational drugs. This occurred when Yup was about six years old, only a few months before Zadkiel finds him sitting outside of a bar."Not a Girl Here to Hit" His mother left him at a freeway underpass when she could not cope with her situation anymore.Satan and Me Asks #23 Plot After Zadkiel is kicked out of a local bar, they encounter Yup outside. Yup offers them a dirty rag and a place to stay for the night, the place being a spot under the freeway. Zadkiel accepts his offer and they head to his place. They soon arrive at a "dump" ridden with graffiti along with Yup's few articles of clothing hanging from its beams. Zadkiel agrees to stay for the night, as long as Yup stops offering them the dirty rag from earlier. Yup formally introduces himself as Noah Sprits, but Zadkiel insists on calling him "Yup" instead. Yup allows Zadkiel to cut his bangs to let him see better, though he is reluctant to do so. When Zadkiel asks him about the scars peeking out of his shirt, he reveals that they are from Nicolas and Sarah, two bullies who frequently beat him and put cigarettes out on him. After a motivational spiel, Zadkiel offers to "get even" with Nicolas and Sarah, which Yup thankfully accepts. Nicolas and Sarah are standing around outside, desperate for something to do, when Zadkiel shows up with Yup by their side. With their wings and horns out in the open, Zadkiel scares the two and urges Yup to tell them that they are never to beat him up for fun again. Zadkiel proceeds to show Yup "mercy" and brutally assaults them. When Zadkiel tries to drop Yup off back at his spot at the freeway underpass, he refuses to be abandoned again and clings onto their leg instead. Relationships * Zadkiel - Yup views Zadkiel as a guardian angel of sorts. It is unknown why exactly he offers them help in the first place, but once Zadkiel defends him against Nicolas and Sarah, Yup grows attached to them. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male